


Cynthia’s Bluk Berry Gluttony

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Burping, Farting, Inflation, Wetting, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Bluk Berry Poffins are delicious! Cynthia can hardly believe she’s never had these before! They’re food for Pokemon, but so what? What possible negative effect could Pokemon food have on a human?





	Cynthia’s Bluk Berry Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is focused around Blueberry Inflation. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/6/18.
> 
> Part of a short story marathon I hosted on my blog.

Cynthia couldn’t help herself. Even with a challenger just a few doors down, she couldn’t resist indulging in more of those delicious Bluk berry Poffins!

How had she gone so long in her life without trying these? She’d made dozens for her Pokemon over the years, yet she never bothered to taste any herself? These were delicious! Crispy exterior with a rich blue Bluk berry inside that wrapped her whole mouth in sugary goodness. Tasting one this morning had turned to eating it in its entirety. Then it turned to grabbing another while entering her champion’s room. Now it’d descended into the girl shamelessly scoffing down the things out of her Poffin case, now on her 3rd of this session, 5th total. Why wasn’t anyone else eating these? They were so good!

Cynthia’s snack hoarding was met with an untimely interruption as the doors to her chamber were thrust open by an eager challenger. As quickly as she could, she hid her Poffin case away, mouth clutching the remains of her final snack of this session, greedily chewing the remains. With one final swallow, she spun around and greeted her challenger, sporting a faint food baby from her normally disciplined flat stomach.

A girl in strange gothic lolita fashion stepped before Cynthia, carrying an Ultra Ball with one of her eager Pokemon in tow. Marley had shredded the rest of the Pokemon league with her brutal, elegant strength. Now, how would the champion fair against her?

“W-welcome, challenger!” Cynthia stuttered before breaking into her normal routine for a new challenger. “Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you’ve triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned… I can feel it emanating from you…”

Cynthia could feel a much different power as well, this one emanating from her stomach. As her speech continued, she had to speak up to make sure attention was locked on her words more than the faint growls of her stomach. Soon after, a feeling like heartburn started to set in. Ooooh, had she eaten too much? Surely her gut could take this, right?

Those Poffins certainly tasted good in the moment, but now Cynthia felt regret as a gassy and uncomfortable feeling set in. This battle would be difficult for her concentration.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, with such a weight on her mind as the weight in her stomach, she couldn’t seem to snag a victory. One by one her Pokemon faltered at the hands of her distracted coordination. One final Crunch from Marley’s Arcanine and the match was all over. A new challenger had bested the Pokemon league.

“Congratulations! You’ve conquered the Pokemon League!” Cynthia congratulated her opponent. “Now you can claim the title as one of Sinnoh’s mighty Champi-UUUUUUUURRRP”.

Cynthia’s hands darted to her face as she realized what she’d done. That was… mortifying. Her face blushed a bright red at her body’s untimely expulsion of the gassy pressure inside her.

“Uhh… Th-thanks!” Marley hoarsely replied.

“Y-yes! It’s quite a proud title!” Cynthia spat out. “Few have ever gotten this far! Now, come this way. We’ll ascend the lift, then add you and your Pokemon to the hall of fame.”

Cynthia was the first to move forward, trotting towards the platform with a hurried speed. As wonderful a moment of triumph this must be for her young challenger, this was a terribly embarrassing confrontation for her. She wanted this over as soon as possible. Yet sadly with her haste, the situation would grow only more mortifying for the woman.

Cynthia’s hurried jog had momentarily weakened the clenching power of her anus ever so slightly. With that slight alleviation, her body found further room to betray the high class champion. A loud, booming fart bellowed out of her like a lightning strike against her will, causing Cynthia to yelp in surprise! Oh god, how could this whole encounter get any more embarrassing!?

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry, gosh I’m so sorry! Awful indigestion today, haha…” Cynthia rang out towards her opponent the moment the expulsion of gas happened.

Marley looked on baffled.

“I… no, it’s fine.” she mumbled. Gosh, who would have ever thought the gorgeous Cynthia was such a gross freak!

Cynthia was more embarrassed than she could have ever recalled, but thankfully the end of this whole dreadful encounter was a mere 10 foot lift away. Once the victorious Marley was on the platform with her, she pressed the button to elevate them and… only 4 feet off the ground, the lift made a series of sputtering noises, then a loud, awful sounding metallic ping.

“What now?” Cynthia groaned.

Her eyes started for the lifts controls. An LED screen flashed bright red text back at her.

“…Weight error?” She complained. “But there’s only two of us! We can’t possibly be more than 300 pounds combined! How on earth can this stupid machine be breaking at a time like this!”

Cynthia stomped her foot in frustration, a motion that sent the slight bulge in her stomach gurgling and churning like mad. She winced and clutched her stomach as she felt her insides endure this arcane sensation. It felt like… gosh it felt like her whole gut was being stuffed full! Cynthia’s eyes darted downwards. What was even going on here?

Cynthia went white in the face at the sight below.

Before her very eyes, her stomach was growing. This wasn’t the normal rhythm of her breathing as she’d hope, no, her gut was ballooning in real time! Her outfit began to tighten along her pants’ waist. She could outright feel herself gaining mass from some unknown source. Every laboured breath that escaped her lips felt as if it were carrying two more pounds of weight. Her mouth felt saturated full of those delicious sugary blue cores of Poffins. It felt like she was outright slurping down the jelly core of one, but all she was doing was standing still!

What.. what was happening? Already her gut was growing so far out, she could see a fat midriff come into view. The tip of her stomach looked horribly unnatural, sporting a dark blue hue to it. And the more her abdomen gurgled and churned, the less it felt like carrying her own body mass and more like that she had a massive water balloon inside of her. She felt wrong. She felt full, fizzy, gassy, and stuffed like a shaken soda can!

Though she couldn’t see it, her colorless shocked face was slowly radiating blue outwards from her nose.

With her frame growing bigger and wider by the second, juice seemingly filling her body from nowhere, the lift couldn’t keep up. A terrible creak of metal wailed for only a second before the platform fell to the ground in a loud bang! Marley slid off her feet from the drop. Cynthia however, was recoiling at the sensation of her gut going absolutely nuts from the blunt bounce of the collision with the ground. Her taut stomach bounced and swayed like gelatin after the impact, only stopping once her gut grew so large her coat and pants were restraining any additional movement. Moans of discomfort escaped her lips as she felt that hot gurgling juice in her stomach surge even stronger, filling her what felt like a full liter of bubbly liquid every second.

Cynthia could feel it surge to other parts of her. That taste in her mouth grew even thicker. Was she salivating from the taste or… or was she salivating these juices? Her already admirable chest strained under the weight of pints of liquid pooling in her breasts, nipples going erect as they so desperately begged for something to clamp down on them and release their burden. Her thighs felt strange, ass swelling full of these accursed blue juices and thickening her up into a voluptuous violet freak. Thankfully her hips didn’t seem to be getting too massive too quickly… until her pants button came flying off and gave way to the fully wrath of her new big bubbly blue butt. The rest of her pants could be heard ripping at their tightest location, exposing light blue thigh flesh to the air..

And not just liquid was surging. So much fizzy carbonated-like gasses were bubbling looking for a way out! They felt especially horrible to hold on to. Cynthia needed to force it out of her system now! She felt there might be a way or two to do it, but she couldn’t do that! Not more. Not again!

“Aa-aaaaagrh…” Another surge of gases and juices gurgling through her body were quick to change Cynthia’s mind. It seems she’d be losing the rest of her dignity along with these wretched gases…

“H-haaa… H-HAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!” Cynthia desperately grunted as her asshole stretched wide to dispel a booming, sloppy fart. She bore down as hard as she could, but even after 10 seconds straight, it wouldn’t end! An attempt to stop it manually simply led to the same flatus ripping through her ass again with the same unflattering noises seconds later, only with the downside of cueing her stomach into another carbonated bubble fit. An aroma started to fill the room the more gases Cynthia dispelled. An odor not unlike fresh Bluk berry pie.

“What’s.. What’s happening to m-UUUUUUURRRRP?” Cynthia belched in confusion.

The champion was a spectacle to behold. Stomach ballooning, thighs thickening, all skin tinting blue, clothing ripping, mouth burping, rump breaking wind… and yet still her body had fresh ways to mortify her. Now her top was growing damp as juices inside her so desperate to escape started trickling out of her nipples.

Marley, naturally, couldn’t believe her eyes. Once she’d recovered from the impact of that drop, she was screaming in disbelief!

“Wh-what’s going on!?” The girl yelled.

“I-I don’t… I don’t know!” Cynthia answered, momentarily stifling her restless burping throat before a fresh bassy belch ripped through her gullet.

Marley was in full panic mode now. She scrambled towards the door she’d entered the room in only to find the door locked. Drat! Why did Pokemon leagues insist on doing this! She furiously banged the door screaming for someone to help!

“No one’s there!” Marley complained.

“P-pull…” Cynthia’s sentence was interrupted as her uncomfortable gut rang again. She winced and released her loudest, largest flatus yet. The aftermath seemed to almost stain the room a cotton candy blue. “Pull the fire alarm! Maybe someone will help us then.”

She was right! Surely that’ll get them attention! Immediately Marley scrambled towards the alarm and pulled the thing down.

Bells went ringing as the whole building lit up with sirens. Now surely someone would come for them but could anyone save Cynthia? What on earth was wrong with her!? She felt more like a 500 pound jug of juice more than human now! And this wasn’t even the end of the whole ordeal. Her jiggling juicy insides were still building and swelling.

Cynthia felt another heavy gurgle of her massive, ballooning gut. That massive stomach rending gurgle intensified further, shaking Cynthia’s whole frame! It seemed like every orifice of hers was in use. Mouth and rear leaking air, nipples leaking juices… only the hole between her legs had yet to see any use. Cynthia could feel that soon wasn’t going to be true.

It was difficult to cypher out between the sensations of blue-tinted gases escaping her and weight continuously surging into her system, but Cynthia could feel something new. What felt like an urge to pee soon escalated to an undeniable urge to go that had Cynthia’s juicy legs clamping together in desperation.

The girl gasped as she realized what was about to happen. It wasn’t just gas that needed to escape anymore.

She could stem the dam from bursting for now, but with consequences. The more it built and built, resisting simply became unbearable! She was gaining liquid too fast. If she didn’t let out some now… who know what could happen to her!

“It’s… It’s coming out.” Cynthia murmured.

“What?” Marley asked

“I-It’s coming out! I can’t control it!” Cynthia yelled amongst the heavy sirens.

“Wh-what’s coming out!?” Marley panicked

“I’m… A-aaah, the juices! They’re coming out!” shrieked the champion, a trickle faintly audible. “O-ooooh, don’t look! Please don’t looUUUURRRPP!”

With another ripping belch giving another hefty shake of her inflated frame, her pussy finally parted to help drain her system of juice overload. The tiny desperate trickle leaking from her lower lips grew thicker and thicker, shamefully drenching the crotch of her black pants. Soon a heavy deluge of pounding liquid was cascading out of the champion like a broken water pipe! Cynthia felt an enormous pressure taken off of her body as more and more splattered out of her. It was shrinking her stomach a tad even, Not a substantial level for sure, it’s probably taking hours of this to get her back down, but it was something.

But probably the best part of all… god it felt so fucking good! That mix of relief like pissing after a long car ride was mixed with some tantalizing emotion Cynthia had scarcely felt before. It almost felt like a tremendous dildo thrashing against her inner walls and against her tender clit on the way out. Soon a red tint turned her face more purple than blue as this entire obscene display turned blatantly sexual.

“O-OOOOOOOOooooOoooOh, YES~!” Cynthia cooed. “That’s it! It feels sooooo gooooood! Soooo muuuuuch pressssuuuuuure goooone~”

And all the while as her crotch pissed as hard as it physically could, the rest of her body chimed in with similar contributions. Her nipples were staining her black coat blue. The gas out of her lower end was starting to make the whole room a hazy blue. Her belches were coming out so frequently, Marley was suspicious she was forcing some of them.

Marley was watching in amazement. How on earth was this even happening? How was she generating juice from nowhere? Sure, Pokemon do a whole lot of incredible stuff you could count as magic but Cynthia was human! Unless she was an idiot and was doing something stupid like eating Pokemon food, nothing like this should have ever happened.

Juices had now cleanly soaked Cynthia’s pants and were pooling at her feet. Before long, the pool had gotten so wide, it was tapping Marley’s shoes at the opposite end of the room. This was all too much! Shouldn’t she be out of this stuff eventually? And while the odor in the room smelt like something out of her mother’s kitchen, that didn’t make the origins of it any less unnerving for Marley!

But right on time, loud bangs came down on the door. An emergency open button later and a group of firefighters would soon also have their feet wet with Cynthia’s juices.

A tiny mental debate stirred in Cynthia’s head at that moment. The poor girl was already set to be horribly embarrassed. Anything else was just a little more wood on the first. Since pissing away juices felt so very good, she figured she might as well attempt to ride it out for pleasure for just a bit longer. Cynthia bore down just a little harder to see if fluids could leak out her body at an even faster rate. How long would it be before anyone caught her making it worse on purpose?

 

* * *

 

“Welcome challenger!” Cynthia boomed as her newest opponent entered her chamber. “Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you’ve triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned… I can feel it emanating from you…”

A girl in a white hat with a pink scarf from tiny Littleroot Town stepped up before the woman in shock. “You’re… you’re bl-”

“Cynthia? Sure am. Pardon the whole blue skin thing” she chimed. “Medical condition I’m getting over. Hope it’s not too distracting!”

Cynthia was back to mostly her normal size and shape after her encounter with Marley some time ago. Apparently what happened to her wasn’t unheard of. People who ate far too many enriched Bluk berries specifically grown for Pokemon consumption have been known to have these sort of spectacular body changes.

Thankfully, with modern technology, fixing the problem wasn’t that hard. Medical technology had invented a sort of ‘Juicing Corset’ that squeezed the abdomen hard enough to return any ballooned individual back to their normal size. Their were some caveats, particularly that the breasts would need to be milked to be properly squeezed. Of course, Cynthia didn’t mind. Milking was just as enjoyable as letting the juices waterfall out of her cunt, and having gargantuan titties all the while was delightful. Now all she had to do was occasionally drain her body before things got out of hand.

“Before we battle, can you give me one second?” Cynthia asked.

“Uh, sure…” the other woman responded.

Cynthia was starting to bloat slightly. Time for a juicing! The woman’s hands shot behind her coat and down her back, grabbing hold of a pull string. With a firm yank of the wire, she sent the juicing corset around her abdomen into action. She felt a delectable tight squeeze gripping her belly, sending the woman into a fit of pleasure that had her head tilted back moaning.

Moments after her device’s activation, the front of her blue jeans dampened heavily in the crotch. Soon twin cascades of blue came tinkling down both of her luscious legs. The champion was in heaven. This sensation was absolutely divine! Spaced out in her little world, Cynthia didn’t even realize she had a hand diving into the front of her pants to fondle her clit while her cunt was stretched wide by her Bluk berry squirting.

A long sigh later and Cynthia came back to life, now sporting soaked blue jeans and puddle of sugary liquid at her feet. Her frosty cool attitude turned back on in an instant.

“Ready for battle?” Cynthia asked. “I won’t lose.”

The other woman was struggling to keep up. “…Sure.”

The champion battle began, Cynthia commanding her battle hardened Pokemon with the greatest of ease, despite her ridiculous looks.

Mysteriously though, the effect of Cynthia’s reckless Poffin consumption should have only lasted a week. It’d been over a month now and the girl was still a dark blue all over! The doctors were getting a little concerned. Perhaps Cynthia’s body was abnormal somehow and made the whole thing permanent.

While her challenger was busy using a Max Revive on her Pokemon, Cynthia reached inside her coat and grabbed a snack out of some container. She managed to wolf down a fresh Bluk berry Poffin just before the other trainer saw her.


End file.
